


The Captain and The Hunter

by Fa7eSt0mp3d



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Bilgewater - Freeform, Drama, F/F, Institute of War, Romance, Runeterra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fa7eSt0mp3d/pseuds/Fa7eSt0mp3d
Summary: One conversation with Miss Fortune sparks something in Kai'Sa that she can't deny.
Relationships: Miss Sarah Fortune/Kai'Sa
Kudos: 16





	1. Trigger

"From green to red our days past by."

"Waiting for a sign to tell us why," Kai'Sa hummed the lyrics of this song that had stuck in her head and watched the other champions in the Institute.

"Are we dancing all alone," the next line came, but it wasn't from her.

Instead, she turned around to the woman that had interrupted her.

There stood a red-haired woman with a pirate hat and two pistols at each side of her holster, girded around her waist.

Without asking, she sat in the chair on the other side of the table where Kai'Sa was.

"Can I?" Miss Fortune asked with a modest smile.

"You already did," Kai'Sa replied, annoyed.

"Well, you might not want company after all."

Instead of answering, Kai'Sa muttered something under her breath, reluctant to continue the conversation.

"So let me introduce myself," Sarah broke the ice "I am."

"Miss Fortune, Bilgewater Captain," came the response that surprised Fortune.

"Hmm, so you've heard of me."

"It's quick to know who's who here," came Kai'Sa's irritated reply.

"Don't you plan to introduce yourself after you know who I am?" Sarah asked.

"Why should I introduce myself to you?" Kai'Sa asked.

"Looks like I must introduce you," Fortune grinned.

"A child that escaped the Void after her village was devoured because of her fault."

"Enough!" Kai'Sa shouted, which made the rest of the hall champions turn around to the table where the two ladies were sitting. When she noticed everyone was looking at them, Kai'Sa felt uncomfortable. However, most champions know this, as she emphasized to Fortune.

"Already a woman who still thinks she is a monster."

"Goes by the name of Kai'Sa," Sarah continued while Kai'Sa calmed down.

"But what intrigued me was. Why are you so secretive? Are you ashamed of your past? And what happened?" Fortune's awkward questions began.

Silence followed.

"You are running from something you don't know."

"Are you going to quote me the complete song?" Kai'Sa asked, worn by the conversation and the way it's been going so far.

"So your not going to tell me what happened," Sarah said, tired of having to pull the words out of her mouth.

"Let me explain my story then," Sarah continued.

"Do you see him?" Fortune pointed to one of the adjoining tables.

"Yeah," Kai'Sa replied.

"When I was little, my parents made two pistols, just for him."

"These two," she pulled the pistols out of her holster.

Kai'Sa stared at the pistols and then at Fortune, intrigued by how the story would go on.

"One night, when I got home, the door was open. When I entered the house, I saw my mother and father lying on the floor dead," the sorrow in Fortune's eyes was clear.

At that moment, Kai'Sa's eyes flashed in dismay.

"The only thing I found were these two pistols."

"I realized it was him, and I wanted revenge. A few years later, I blew his main ship when he was still on deck," Fortune then laughed. Kai'Sa could hear the satisfaction in Sarah's tone.

Kai'Sa didn't know what to say.

"Now that you know my story."

"But!" Kai'Sa replied.

"But what?" Sarah asked.

"He's here right now! Why don't you kill him?"

"We are here in the Institute. That's why it's created. To help us one way or another to settle the differences between us."

"But if we were in Bilgewater, I'd kill him right now."

"Now that you know my story," Fortune leaned back on her chair, "I'm listening to yours. Why are you so angry?"

"Because what happened in my village was my fault. If it weren't for me and my childish act, everyone would have been okay. The villagers would have been alive!" Sarah saw remorse in Kai'Sa's eyes.

"And I wouldn't have turned into this," she pointed to the malformed parts of her body.

"Hey!" Sarah grabbed one of Kai'Sa's hands, seeing that the said female was about to break down in tears.

"You're here now, and everything is different," she continued. "Here's your chance to start over. Leave the past behind and move on."

For the first time, Kai'Sa smiled, which made Sarah smile too.

"What's his name?" Kai'Sa asked.

"Gangplank, a self-proclaimed king without a ship," Sarah giggled.

After a few minutes of laughing at his expense, Sarah told her.

"Well, if your feeling better, I suggest we play a few games tomorrow. I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang. And don't feel different from the others here. Heads up and fuck what they think!" Sarah laughed.

"Thank you," came Kai'Sa's heartfelt reply.

"No problem, sunshine, and just so you know, you are way more charming when you smile!"


	2. Crush

It felt strange at first. The Institute was something unknown, scary even. The fear of being considered a monster would only confirm her concerns. Illogical to no small extent, but still. And there in the equation was Miss Fortune. To a large extent, Kai'Sa should be thankful to Sarah. Thanks to her, she made some new friends within The Institute. She even found out that her father, Kassadin, was also a part of the League. It was a massive surprise for her to meet him again. None of those things would have happened if it weren't for Sarah. The first conversation they had made her believe gave her faith that not everybody is evil. Yes, some looked at her with disbelief and disgust, but it wasn't the case for Miss Fortune and her friends. But there was always one person who Kai'Sa was thinking about. 

"Just good friends," she thought to herself. Well, that was not the case when they were out on the Rift. That day they were duo in the bot lane and played two games. The first one was versus Lucian and Senna, the second one versus Xayah and Rakan. While they won the first one, albeit with a lot of effort, they lost in the second one. After the match, when all participants withdrew from the battlefield, Xayah approached Kai'Sa.

"Good game," Xayah said.

"You too," Kai'Sa replied.

"By now, I had seen no one so dedicated to defending his teammate."

Kai'Sa just eyed her.

"What do you mean?" was Kai'Sa's question.

"Nothing personal, but what you did in that game, I've only seen Rakan do it for me."

Kai'Sa raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean that," Xayah was quick to apologize.

"So, what do you mean?" Kai'Sa asked again.

"All right, all right," She said.

"I think you like her."

"Of course I do. Sarah was the first to get to know me. I owe her the fact that I got used to this place," Kai'Sa answered with confidence.

"I don't think you get it," Xayah shook her head.

"But I think you got a crush on her," Xayah continued.

"Excuse me?" came Kai'Sa's reply a few seconds later, but it was apparent she blushed a little.

"I doubt anyone would think that. Except you," Kai'Sa tried to sound convincing, but her accent sounded tense.

"By the way, you answered, I think you have doubts," Xayah said.

"Nonsense! I think this conversation lasted long enough," Kai'Sa said.

"Excuse me, but I must go. It's been a rough day," she continued.

"As you say," Xayah replied.

This conversation with Xayah, even though it was stressful for her, made her think. In the last few weeks at the Institute, things seemed tense, at least for her. It was clear she was still the same. The Institute didn't change her that much. But she noticed how one particular feeling was not leaving her peace, the feeling that she should always be with her. Kai'Sa always justified it because she just felt indebted to Miss Fortune. For helping her get used to life here. Much better than sitting in complete darkness in the Void. And even if it was. Then why was she always annoyed when Miss Fortune was flirting with the other champions there? Yeah, they were just innocent flirtation, as much as needed to scratch the fragile egos of the likes of Draven, but she was still mad when Fortune allowed herself such arbitrariness. In rare cases, she came to fight with one of the other champions at the Institute for this very reason.

"I need to calm down," She thought to herself.

The gardens of the Institute have always been her favorite place. Even before meeting most of the champions, she always preferred to come here for a brief rest and silence. Just as she was about to get lost in her thoughts while staring at the full moon, a familiar voice interrupted her.

"Kai'Sa?"

"Oh, hello, father," Kai'Sa replied, noticing that Kassadin was standing next to her.

"Want some company?" He asked.

"Yes, come sit."

"Why are you here? I heard the girls are at the Institute bar. Why aren't you with them?" Kassadin asked.

"I wasn't in the mood for partying."

"Is something bothering you?" Her father continued.

"Everything's fine," she reassured him.

"I've raised you. And I know that when you're out in the middle of the night, something is wrong. You did it all the time in Icathia," Kassadin continued.

"Okay," Kai'Sa replied, irked that there was no point in covering this very problem with her father.

Kai'Sa hesitated for a moment and continued, "I have a crush on her."

"You have a crush on someone from the Institute?" Kassadin asked in surprise, although his expression did not reveal such emotion.

"Wait, 'her' you're in love with a woman?" Kassadin asked again.

"Yeah," Kai'Sa sounded disheartened.

"If I may ask who the lucky one is and have you already confessed?" came the next question.

"I haven't, and I'll never tell her," came Kai'Sa's bitter reply, which baffled her father

"But why?" Question again.

"Because she's not for me. Because there is no chance for us. She is so different from me. And I'm afraid if she will accept me like that," Kai'Sa pointed to those parts of her body that altered during her time in the Void.

After a minute of silence, Kassadin continued.

"Kai'Sa, I've never been the perfect father, and maybe what happened to you down there is also my fault. For which I am sorry."

"But if one thing I'm sure of, it's that you don't have to give up on the one that can make you happy," Kassadin said.

"Thank you, Dad," Kai'Sa replied, in need of her father's advice at that moment.

As soon as Kai'Sa was ready to leave, Kassadin asked her again.

"You didn't say who she was?"

Kai'Sa didn't even turn around.

Miss Fortune was the answer.

As she walked through the Institute's corridors to her room and thought about the conversation in the gardens, Kai'Sa's thoughts were a complete mess.

"A bit of sleep ain't going to hurt," she thought.

Well, she wasn't so lucky, because in front of her stood the reason her heart was racing, Miss Fortune.

"Hey, sunshine! What's up?" Miss Fortune asked.

Kai'Sa had, to be honest, she would always get butterflies in her stomach when Fortune called her "sunshine".

"Nothing special was going to my room. A bit of sleep won't hurt," Kai'Sa answered.

"You should have come to the bar with us. You missed a lot of things," Sarah continued.

"Is everything alright?" Fortune remarked as Kai'Sa avoided eye contact. She never does that.

"It's not because of the games today? You know we couldn't win the second one, " Miss Fortune continued, sweeping away a few purple strands of hair that revealed Kai'Sa's face.

"It's not that. It's just not my day today," Kai'Sa tried to make an excuse.

"Hmm. Okay. You know what," the pirate lady continued.

"The Institute will close for the summer soon. How about you come to Bilgewater with me?" Sarah smiled.

"Of course!" Kai'Sa was quick to reply, and Sarah saw how her eyes lit up with glee.

"I'll take you to all the famous bars in Bilgewater. The booze here in the Institute is awful!" Fortune laughed.

"Well, hope I brightened up your mood. I'll let you go to bed now. You need it," Sarah said.

At that moment, Kai'Sa's heart was pounding like crazy.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah, Kai?"

"Um, thank you for the invitation. I'll love to spend this time with you."

"Don't worry, sunshine! And remember, keep your head up!" followed by a kiss on the cheek, which quite excited Kai'Sa.

Fortune walked to her room while Kai'Sa just sat there with a single thought in her head.

"Won't you crush on me?"


	3. On That Trip

Bilgewater was an exciting place. To be honest, Kai'Sa was quite happy when she saw the ocean for the first time. Born in the barren wasteland of Icathia, where it almost never rains, the city's climate surprised her. Since they came to the town, it was raining almost every day. Most of the citizens were always angry and cursing when the rain ruined their plans to get their daily work done, Kai'Sa enjoyed it like a child. It was refreshing. It purified her soul. And there was a lot of pain in hers.

"I see you're having fun," Miss Fortune interrupted Kai'Sa's meditation.

"I like it here," Kai'Sa said.

"That was the idea," Sarah smiled. "Much better than staying in the Institute during the summer,"

Kai'Sa nodded in agreement.

"Come on, let's go," the pirate lady continued.

"Where are we going?" Kai'Sa asked.

"Didn't I tell you, I'll take you to all the famous bars here?" Sarah laughed.

Kai'Sa looked at her in shock.

"But it's still noon!" she continued.

"Well, unlike you, here we meditate with booze. And we start early," Miss Fortune winked.

And so they entered the first bar.

Miss Fortune was a respected figure in Bilgewater. After most of the bandits in town had learned that she had blown up Gangplank's main ship, his "pride," most of them did not want to have any trouble with her. So it wasn't a surprise when she stepped into the bar. All of them stood up as a sign of respect. Miss Fortune was already in the middle of the bar when she turned around and noticed that Kai'Sa just stayed behind the bar door. Sarah just smiled and nodded to Kai'Sa to come in. Kai'Sa got the hint.

She took a deep breath and stepped in. Unlike Miss Fortune, the moment Kai'Sa stepped in the bar, and everyone started eyeing her. Some, even with disgust. Although their gazes left holes in her body, Kai'Sa ignored them. Her focus was on Miss Fortune, who just kept smiling.

By the time she came to her senses, Kai'Sa had realized that they were standing in front of Illaoi, the Kraken Priestess. Miss Fortune spoke about her a lot in the Institute. They used to be friends until Sarah blew up Gangplank's ship. She didn't know that Illaoi was Gangplank's lover. Miss Fortune hoped that their relationship had ended, or they would be in a lot of trouble. Illaoi was eyeing the two ladies and a few minutes later said.

"Sarah."

"Illaoi."

"We haven't seen each other in a long time," Illaoi continued.

"I hope you don't hate me anymore," Sarah said, but there was a slight sneer in her tone.

"Time heals all wounds," Illaoi replied.

Illaoi looked at Kai'Sa.

"Who's your new girlfriend, or is it just a one-night stand?" Illaoi joked while Kai'Sa blushed.

"Illaoi!" Miss Fortune snapped. "I'm not like that anymore!"

"That's hard to believe," Illaoi continued. "Most often, when you like someone, you invite them to Bilgewater, get them drunk, and."

"All right, I get it," Miss Fortune interrupted Illaoi.

While Miss Fortune and Illaoi were having their "friendly" conversation, Kai'Sa got lost in her thoughts. She liked the idea of getting drunk and doing "some" things with Sarah. That idea had stuck in her head for some time.

"Well, if we settled this petty argument," Sarah continued, "I think it's time for a toast."

"I agree," Illaoi added.

So Miss Fortune and Kai'Sa sat down next to Illaoi and started ordering.

They started light, just beer. After two-three mugs of beer, Illaoi turned to Sarah.

"I think your girlfriend had enough," Illaoi mentioned the fact that Kai'Sa was taking a nap.

"She isn't my girlfriend," Sarah said.

"If it was someone else, they would have believed you. I didn't expect you had a thing for void women," Illaoi said.

"Okay, I like her. Quite a lot," Miss Fortune surrendered.

"Not that hard to admit it, was it? So what's the plan?" Illaoi asked.

"To the next bar," Miss Fortune replied, and a wide grin appeared on her face.

"Just what I was thinking," Illaoi replied.

"What the hell?" Kai'Sa woke up to the sound of tables being trashed and glass shattering.

"Sarah?! Illaoi?! What are you doing!"

"Come on, sunshine! We are leaving," Miss Fortune said while firing with her pistols.

"You call her sunshine?" Illaoi asked as she was beating up two customers in the bar.

"You know me," Miss Fortune winked and grabbed Kai'Sa by the hand as they rushed to the exit.

"The bill?!" came a timid voice from somewhere in the broken bar.

"Keep the change!" all three shouted in unison.

So the three ladies headed to the next bar. While for Illaoi and Miss Fortune, the "incident" at the bar was common in Bilgewater. It was a unique experience for Kai'Sa. On the way to the next bar, Kai'Sa lectured them about the events that took place. And most of all, they should not have trashed the bar for no reason. Miss Fortune and Illaoi paid little attention to her.

"Your girlfriend doesn't seem to be used to it here," Illaoi said.

"Well, we've only been here for a few days," Miss Fortune replied.

"I still don't know what you find in her. She seems dull, too dull for your taste," Illaoi continued.

"Maybe I've changed," Miss Fortune chuckled.

"You ain't good at lying, anymore," Illaoi joked.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the second bar. It was late Thursday afternoon. Neither Miss Fortune nor Kai'Sa would forget that day.

"This place is better," Miss Fortune told the two women.

"What do you want to drink, sunshine?" Sarah said to Kai'Sa.

"We are going to continue drinking?" Kai'Sa asked, a bit surprised.

"Well, we have a reason to celebrate," Miss Fortune replied while her smile did not leave her face.

"Every day is worth celebrating when I'm with you," Kai'Sa froze. "Why did I say it," she thought to herself.

A few seconds of silence passed. It seemed like an eternity for Kai'Sa.

"I don't want to interrupt the moment!" Illaoi shouted from the end of the bar. "Are we going to continue or not?"

"Coming!" Miss Fortune replied

"Sarah?" Kai'Sa could ask, "What was the reason?"

"It doesn't matter," Miss Fortune replied, but the manner in which she told it was quite unusual. She had never sounded so indifferent before, or so it seemed to Kai'Sa.

At that moment, Kai'Sa didn't know what to think. Thousands of thoughts rushed through her mind.

"Stupid Girl," "How could you think she likes you?" "No one would want to have anything to do with you!"

"Kai?" came the voice that got her out of this impasse.

By the time she came to her senses, she was already sitting next to Miss Fortune and Illaoi.

"I suggest we drink wine," before continuing, "There is still plenty of time before midnight," and winked at Miss Fortune.

"I agree," Sarah answered, grasping Illaoi's hint.

They both looked at Kai'Sa, who seemed rather depressed.

"Sunshine?" Miss Fortune asked with concern

"Yeah, whatever you say," Kai'Sa replied without even glancing at Miss Fortune.

"Kai'Sa? Is everything all right?" Miss Fortune asked again.

"Look at me," Miss Fortune insisted.

Kai'Sa startled. When she turned to face her, she saw Sarah staring straight at her. Kai'Sa wanted to get lost in those green eyes. There were so many things she wanted to tell her. To tell her she needs her, that she loves her, to kiss her.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Kai'Sa replied. Sarah didn't look away from her. Kai'Sa's purple eyes had the same effect.

"Do you know how charming you are when you smile?" Miss Fortune whispered

Kai'Sa smiled and continued, "You told me that when we first met."

"Now you know why we're celebrating today," Miss Fortune replied.

"I think wine is a good option," the pirate lady continued.

Kai'Sa just nodded in approval.

"Took you long enough," Illaoi said.

And so they drank wine. Unlike the beer in the previous bar, Kai'Sa enjoyed the wine. Miss Fortune warned her to be careful. The effect isn't immediate. However, Kai'Sa was sure that she won't get drunk. Glass after glass, the wine was running out. Her head was getting dizzy. Her vision was getting blurry. While Illaoi and Miss Fortune were in the mood for partying, Kai'Sa wasn't feeling so good.

"I'm fine," she kept repeating to herself, "I'm drunk."

"Sunshine," she heard a familiar voice, but it sounded so distant. Miss Fortune was right next to her when she asked her.

"I guess she's had enough," came another voice. It was Illaoi.

"Kai'Sa? Wake up! It's time for rum!" Sarah pushed her to her feet.

"That's not good," Kai'Sa thought, but still got up from the table.

"Come on, ladies!" Miss Fortune picked up the bottle of rum and poured it into their glasses.

"In one gulp," Illaoi said.

Kai'Sa couldn't say anything. Still, she drank it in one gulp. While Miss Fortune and Illaoi continued with the party, Kai'Sa returned to the table. The last thing she saw was the bottle of rum and passed out.

When Kai'Sa woke up, she felt horrible. She felt giddy, her throat was dry, and she had a headache to top it off.

"About time you woke up!"

Kai'Sa still wasn't sure where she was.

"You passed out. Congratulations. Next time don't underestimate booze," Illaoi laughed.

"Illaoi? Are we still at the bar?" Kai'Sa asked, still recovering from the terrible hangover she is experiencing.

"I had no plans carrying you over my shoulder, so yeah, we are still here," Illaoi's boredom reply came.

"Water," Kai'Sa asked in dire need of water.

"Here," Illaoi slid the water bottle across the table to the other side where Kai'Sa was. Kai'Sa halved the bottle in one gulp as Illaoi continued.

"Don't you think someone is missing?"

Kai'Sa thought for a moment.

"Sarah? Where is she?"

"Went home. Sarah had no plans of watching you sleep all night."

Kai'Sa felt sad. She knew she didn't have to get drunk. She had a plan to confess to Miss Fortune tonight. And after she fucked up, Sarah wouldn't want to see her again. At that moment, tears welled up in her eyes. There was no one in the bar except Illaoi and the bartender. She decided there was no point in holding back. No one was there for her. There was no point for her. However, Illaoi noticed that.

"You know what? I never understood what she found in you," Illaoi interrupted Kai'Sa's weeping.

Kai'Sa turned to her, confused by what she meant. Tears were still streaming down her face.

"Odd as it may be, at least for me, she's head over heels for you," Illaoi continued.

"And from what I see right now, you feel the same," Illaoi finished.

A few minutes passed before Kai'Sa gathered her thoughts.

"But look at me, just look at me!" Kai'Sa screamed, and tears rushed out of her eyes again. The bartender hid somewhere while Illaoi just stared at her.

"I'm looking, and all I see is a woman. A woman who can't leave her past behind," Illaoi replied.

"Who believes no one can love her. But fate proved her wrong," Illaoi concluded.

"I advise you if you do not want to miss this chance. You better hurry," Illaoi's tone was genuine.

Kai'Sa knew where Sarah lived. This conversation with Illaoi forced her to act.

"When did she leave?" Kai'Sa asked, determined not to let this slip through her fingers. Not this time.

"Half an hour ago."

At that moment, Kai'Sa rushed out of the bar. Illaoi didn't even realize Kai'Sa wasn't there anymore. A modest smile appeared on her face. She owed it to Sarah, at least to try, and she did. At that moment, the bartender appeared.

"Can I close now?" the bartender asked.

"Let me finish my rum," Illaoi answered.

When Kai'Sa rushed out of the bar, it was raining in a bucket. However, the torrential rain could not stop her. She had one goal and she will stop at nothing to achieve it.

"How could Sarah even think to go home in this weather?" She thought.

Given the fact she herself was running in this rain, it didn't take her long to figure out why. Alcohol makes you do some crazy things and you don't care. Along the way she thought about all the things she's been through with Miss Fortune, from the first time they met the dozens of times they were on the Rift together or against each other. Strange how she didn't think about these things before. Maybe the events that were unfolding right now would have never happened. And how would they develop? Well, that thought bothered her the most. At least the hangover passed. Now she could think straight. For now.

Miss Fortune already reached her home. She wasn't enthusiastic when she got to her house. The rain had soaked her to the bone. Still, she wasn't feeling cold. It was summer, after all. And the mix of wine and rum was enough to keep her warm despite the rain. She took the keys from her bosom and unlocked the door. Before she opened the door, she thought for a moment. She looked to her left, then to her right. Not much was visible, and fog had fallen. Sarah looked around one last time and sighed. The moment she was about to open the door, she found herself on the ground. Someone crashed into her with substantial force, as if Sion ran over her as had happened often on the Rift.

"Dammit, be careful next time!" Miss Fortune yelled

At that moment she noticed it was Kai'Sa. She was out of breath. Miss Fortune was the first to rise from the ground and helped Kai'Sa to get to her feet.

"Kai'Sa?"

Kai'Sa approached without even bothering to answer Sarah's question. She just placed her arms across Miss Fortune's face. There was silence only the roaring rain breaking the silence. Miss Fortune allowed herself to ask again.

"What are you doing," a kiss followed. It was short and gentle "here?"

In that moment, both ladies engaged in passionate kissing. Their lips intertwined in the torrential rain. Something both of them had fantasized about for a long time. Sarah fondled Kai'Sa's hair and vice versa. Neither wanted to interrupt that moment. With one hand Sarah opened the door to her house and they were both on the floor. If only Illaoi had seen them at that moment. After a few minutes filled with fervent kisses, Kai'Sa was the one who interrupted the action. Miss Fortune just raised an eyebrow.

"Sarah, I love you and I want to be with you. I need you," Kai'Sa said, panting. Before continuing with her confession, Miss Fortune interrupted her.

"Shh," Sarah put a finger on Kai'Sa's lips. "Kiss me again. And don't stop this time."

Miss Fortune noticed it in her eyes, Kai'Sa's desire was obvious. Kai'Sa showed special attention to Miss Fortune's neck with soft kisses.

"Kai'Sa don't stop," Sarah said, gasping, keeping a firm grip on Kai'Sa's hair. Her words gave the needed result.

"As you say, Captain," Kai'Sa said, her eyes and smile revealed her intentions.

In one motion she ripped Miss Fortune's outer garment, revealing the pirate lady's gorgeous bust.

The two women eyed at each other for a moment. Green eyes into purple. At that moment they were one. Their hearts were racing, and they were both out of breath. But there was a fire burning inside them, and they must extinguish it. Kai'Sa began caressing Miss Fortune's breasts. Kai'Sa was licking Sarah's nipples, which she took delight in doing so. Miss Fortune had wrapped her hands around Kai'Sa's head and had no intention of letting go. She was on cloud nine. The next moment they were on the bed. Sarah noticed that look full of lust, the basic instinct in those purple eyes. Kai'Sa was the one to slip off Miss Fortune's pants. The two ladies stared at each other. They said nothing, as the anticipation was building. Kai'Sa headed to the "zone" while Sarah just closed her eyes. She wanted this moment for herself. Her pulse surged, her senses heightened, her blood was boiling. When the time came, she was sweaty, tired, she didn't know what to think. But it didn't matter for her. Not at this point.

It was quite different for Kai'Sa. When it was time for Miss Fortune to return the favor, Kai'Sa worried. She wasn't sure if it was even possible to experience the pleasure she gave to Miss Fortune.

"Just relax," came Miss Fortune's soothing voice.

And so she did. Living in symbiosis with a void creature was helpful on most occasions, but it was unlikely to help in this one. Still, she did what Sarah told her. A tickling sensation awoke in her. She tried to steady her breathing, but it wasn't for long. Miss Fortune was way more naughty than she thought. The next moment, the feeling she had longed for had awakened. Everything faded the idea of reality and illusion fused into one. When she came back to her senses, it was over. Like a wonderful dream. But this time it wasn't a dream.

When she opened her eyes, Miss Fortune met her with a kiss. A tender kiss with so much significance.

"Your lips taste so good," Miss Fortune murmured, smiling.

Kai'Sa looked at her, mesmerized. Miss Fortune laid next to her and embraced her. They felt at peace with themselves. Both ladies just stared at each other, smiling as they drifted asleep.

They weren't ready for the dramatic turn of events that would soon unfold.


	4. Where The Dead Ships Dwell

Sunrise in Bilgewater. The sun's rays penetrated the windows of Miss Fortune's house. A certain woman was sleeping on the bed, something that happened often in her house. But this time it was different. Kai'Sa woke up from the rising sun. For the first time since she was here, it was sunny in the morning most mornings were rainy. She felt peaceful. When she thought about what happened last night, she chuckled. She looked around the room. 

"Sarah?"

Miss Fortune wasn't in the house. Kai'Sa walked around the house searching for clues to find where Sarah had gone. It was still early in the morning, so it was unusual that Sarah had left so early. She found one in the kitchen.

"Good morning, sunshine! I hope you slept well. I had to go out, but I didn't want to wake you up. You are so cute when you sleep I'll be back soon!"

Kai'Sa relaxed. She was a little disappointed that Miss Fortune had gone out without telling her, but she was still a respected figure in Bilgewater. Most likely they summoned her to a meeting about trade in the city or some other obligation. Or she went for a walk early in the morning. She liked to take morning walks before the first rays of the sun and go to the beach to watch the waves. The first day in Bilgewater they went to that very place.

"My parents always used to take me here. This place reminds me of them," Sarah told her that day.

Kai'Sa noticed Sarah was never comfortable talking about them. All she knew about them was that Gangplank murdered them. She felt indignation for someone committing such a heinous act, Kai'Sa looked around Miss Fortunes's house. She rummaged through the closets in the bedroom if she could find any pictures of Sarah and her parents. And she found only one at the top of the closet. It was quite dusty, forgotten. It was as if Miss Fortune didn't want to remember that she still had it. Kai'Sa wiped the dust off the photo. On it, she saw Miss Fortune as a child, her parents and a young man.

Kai'Sa wondered "Why would Sarah hide this picture? She is with her parents she should keep it close to heart. But who is this man standing next to them?"

A knock on the door stopped her pondering. Kai'Sa rushed to the door, expecting to be Miss Fortune. But it wasn't the pirate lady.

"Illaoi?" Kai'Sa asked in surprise

Illaoi looked upset. She hadn't seen her like this. For the short time spent with her, Kai'Sa thought she was quite apathetic.

"Read it," Illaoi said, handing her a letter. The letter was for her.

Kai'Sa picked up the letter. Maybe something had happened to her father, Kassadin. Or her punishment from the Institute she expected for that fight a long time ago. What she read broke her heart. 

"Hey Kai'Sa. I hope you woke up already. I am writing you this letter so that you know how important you are to me and whatever fate brings you will cope with it. You can do it. When we first met, I didn't expect to get this far. To fall in love with a woman. But you are special, even though you didn't accept it at first. You are loving and compassionate and never doubt that. Words can't express how much you mean to me. And I won't ever tell you that. You remember what I told you in the Institute. When I told you about the tragic death of my parents and who did it. I didn't expect this day to come. I thought it was over a few years ago when I blew up his ship. He shouldn't have survived after such an explosion. I guess someone saved him then. You already know where I am. I won't be alive for a long time. They allowed me to write this letter as a last farewell. It's for you. Don't weep for me. Go back to the Institute and forget about me. Let it remain a delightful memory, as it will remain for me. Last night was the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to me. I guess it was the same for you. The only thing I regret is the fact that I can't see you for one last time. To caress your hair. To stare into those purple eyes. Let me see your charming smile. To kiss you one last time. And remember, keep your head up and be as strong as you've always been. I love you."

"Miss Sarah Fortune."

Kai'Sa dropped the letter, frozen in horror. She didn't know what to think, what to do. She was helpless. Despair engulfed her. But she would not surrender without a fight, no matter what Miss Fortune wrote. Kai'Sa turned to Illaoi.

"We have to save her!" Kai'Sa said, her eyes filled with resolve.

Illaoi was quiet. She wasn't sure how to answer. The dilemma which it placed her at that moment tore her.

"This is between the two of them. I won't interfere in their business again," Illaoi said.

Kai'Sa looked at her with dismay.

"But she is your friend! Will you leave her alone at that moment? To die at the hands of that maniac!" Kai'Sa shouted. Her nerves were strained, and she thought for a moment about fighting Illaoi. That would not be a smart decision.

"You don't understand," Illaoi replied.

"Explain it to me then," Kai'Sa replied, still annoyed. With every minute, they lost in this conversation the chances of saving Sarah diminished.

"Sarah told you what happened on his ship that day?"

Kai'Sa nodded.

"And from the letter you learned that someone saved Gangplank," Illaoi continued "That was me."

Kai'Sa remained speechless.

"I knew how it would end back then. So I intervened, and it turned out to be a mistake. I should have left him to die," Illaoi concluded, her expression filled with rage, knowing what was happening to Sarah at that moment.

"Look at this picture," Kai'Sa handed her the picture she found at Miss Fortune's house. "Who is he?"

"Gangplank," Illaoi gritted through her teeth.

Kai'Sa looked her straight in the eyes.

"You're afraid."

Illaoi was silent.

"Because you damn well know how it will end. It will either be him or her!"

"Help me. It can't end like that. Please, I beg you," Kai'Sa finished, Illaoi noticed she was suffering.

"You love her."

"I do."

Illaoi sighed "Love is indeed blind."

So the two women set out on their mission to save Miss Fortune. Illaoi knew from her sources where Sarah was. Gangplank has built a new ship much larger and more prestigious than its predecessor. The ship was at anchor in the harbor. Preparations for sailing were going on there. It wasn't clear where they were sailing off to, but Kai'Sa knew one thing. If they cannot board the ship, she would never see Miss Fortune again.

"There's too many of them. We can't make our way to the ship by force."

"Then we will find another way."

Next to them were some empty wooden boxes that were not yet full of provisions.

"Looks like we're going to travel like this."

Kai'Sa and Illaoi jumped into the biggest box they found. It felt cramped inside for them, but it was the only way to get on the ship.

"What the hell Captain Gangplank load inside?" muttered the sailors who set out to load the box containing the two women on deck.

The sailors put them on deck. Now it was time to wait.

They tied Miss Fortune to the mast. She was staring down. She accepted the fact that this was the end. The question was when it would happen. Will he torture her? She preferred a quick death, same as her parents had suffered years earlier. But knowing Gangplank, that was unlikely to happen. Sarah couldn't keep herself from bursting into tears. She hadn't cried since a child, or since that fateful day. She wasn't able to say goodbye to Kai'Sa, and that thought tore her apart.

"Sarah Fortune, I told you we will meet again," that voice. Miss Fortune couldn't mistake it.

Sarah raised her head to lock eyes with Gangplank.

He looked at her with a wide mocking smile, pleased with his achievement.

"Remember these pistols?" he pointed to the table where her pistols where left.

Gangplank approached Miss Fortune.

"What an irony that they will be your end. As with your parents."

Miss Fortune spat in his face.

Gangplank slapped her and grabbed her by the throat. He examined her from head to toe.

"You know, if you weren't such a stubborn bitch, we could've had a lot of fun together. Only you and me."

Gangplank released his grip and walked off.

"You are a pathetic excuse of a man! That's why Illaoi left you!" Miss Fortune yelled.

Gangplank stopped. He was furious at the mention of that name.

"If you mention her one more time I will."

At that moment, Illaoi and Kai'Sa jumped out of their hiding place.

"You'll do what?" Illaoi hissed.

"You!" Gangplank said with a shocked look on his face.

"Kai'Sa?"

"I won't leave you. Not after I met you."

Kai'Sa and Miss Fortune just looked at each other for a few seconds. Neither of them knew how it will all end. But they were together.

"What are you idiots looking at! Kill them!" Gangplank shouted orders.

The entire crew rushed towards the two women. A battle ensued. Although they had the number's gain, they were no match for Illaoi and Kai'Sa. One had grown up in the Void in symbiosis with a void creature, while the other one was the Prophet of Nagakabouros, the god of the Serpent isles. Both of them dealt with ease with most of Gangplank's crew either crushed by massive tentacles courtesy of Illaoi's golden idol or disintegrated by Kai'Sa's void missiles. 

As the battle continued Miss Fortune struggled to escape, she had to reach to the table where her pistols were. She untied her hands.

"Stay put. It's for your own good," Gangplank held a knife next to Sarah's throat.

Kai'Sa looked at Miss Fortune. She wanted to rush to her, but circumstances demanded a unique solution.

"One more move and you say goodbye to her," Gangplank said with a sadistic smile.

"It's over Gangplank! Let her go, " Illaoi said, concerned about Sarah and what Gangplank might do.

"Not while I'm still breathing."

Kai'Sa had to think fast. She noticed the barrel of gunpowder right next to Gangplank. But the table with Miss Fortune's pistols was too far away. She looked at the table, then at Miss Fortune. Sarah nodded.

"Do it!"

Kai'Sa turned invisible. Gangplank didn't know where she disappeared. At that moment she appeared next to the table and threw the pistols to the pirate lady. Gangplank had loosened his grip on Miss Fortune. Sarah grabbed the pistols. With her left hand she struck Gangplank with the pistol's handle, and with her right she fired at the barrel of gunpowder. The ensuing explosion knocked Gangplank out. Miss Fortune untied her legs from the mast and rushed to Kai'Sa. Kai'Sa sighted. It was all over.

A shot echoed. Time stopped. Miss Fortune dropped to her knees. She was shot.

"Sarah!"

Illaoi froze in horror. Kai'Sa ran straight to Miss Fortune and caught her before she fell on the deck. Kai'Sa looked at her as dread filled her entire body. Illaoi snapped back to reality. She noticed a fire was starting on the ship.

"Kai'Sa! Get her out of here! Now!" Illaoi shouted.

Kai'Sa grabbed Miss Fortune, placed her over her back and jumped in the water. She had to get to the shore as soon as possible.

Illaoi remained on the ship. She looked at Gangplank. He held the pistol with which he fired the fateful shot. She approached him. He was dying.

"You! I loved you! You betrayed me!"

"No. You betrayed yourself. The moment greed overwhelmed you. Your thirst for power destroyed you."

Gangplank laughed.

"You know you can't save her. Your god only gave you one chance. And you wasted it on me."

Illaoi turned away. He was right.

"Goodbye Gangplank."

Illaoi jumped into the water, leaving Gangplank alone on the ship. He looked at the other barrels of gunpowder. He raised his pistol one last time.

"A true Captain sinks with his ship!"

Illaoi noticed the tremendous explosion behind her. Gangplank was no more.

Kai'Sa reached the shore. She placed Miss Fortune on the sand. She was bleeding. The shot was in the abdomen. Miss Fortune opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey sunshine."

Kai'Sa couldn't hold back any longer. She cried. Salty tears streamed down her face.

"Don't weep," Miss Fortune placed a hand on her face. "Please," Sarah's face showed the end was near.

"Sarah."

"I love you. But it's alright. I'll meet mom and dad. I'll tell them I met an angel. Before I found myself with them. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Sarah, please don't go. Don't leave me alone," Kai'Sa was sobbing.

"I don't want to. But fate decided that we shouldn't be together," Sarah's eyes grew sad and filled with tears.

"I'll always remember you," Miss Fortune's hand fell to the ground while her eyes closed. 

"Sarah? Sarah!"

Kai'Sa screamed. The sound echoed all over the beach.

"The picture slowly fades walls are closing in and there she was cursing the ground unable to understand."

Why? Why did everything she fought for in her life made little sense. Just when she found happiness in life, fate took it away from her. For what reason did she deserve this? Kai'Sa just held Miss Fortune next to her and wept. She had no strength left. She surrendered.

When Illaoi arrived at the beach, what she saw shattered her. Her friend was lying dead. And the woman who loved her cried like a child. A tear ran down her face. She looked at the golden idol. "I know I don't deserve a second chance. But please let me rewrite the wrong." The idol flashed. Illaoi approached Sarah's body. Kai'Sa kept crying. Illaoi put a hand on the wound where Miss Fortune got shot. She cast a spell. Kai'Sa just looked at her. Illaoi ended the spell. A few minutes passed. The Daughter of the Void continued to hold her tight.

"Kai'Sa?"

Kai'Sa couldn't say anything.

Illaoi sighed with relief.

She looked at the idol. "Thank you."

Kai'Sa hugged Illaoi "Thank you," she was still crying, but this time it was from joy. 

Illaoi couldn't say a word. She just hugged Kai'Sa.

"Let's take her home. She is need of a rest."

Kai'Sa nodded in agreement.

Kai'Sa took Miss Fortune in her hands as they headed to Bilgewater.

"What happened?"

"We'll tell you along the way," Illaoi said in a tranquil tone.

Miss Fortune looked up to Kai'Sa who was staring back at her with elation. Miss Fortune smiled back and closed her eyes as the group took her back home.


	5. Sober Thoughts

"Did it really happen?"

That thought didn't leave Kai'Sa's mind as they returned to Bilgewater. Did Miss Fortune come back from the dead? Everything was so confusing. She tried to piece together the events from earlier, but nothing came to fruition. And the spell that Illaoi cast? Didn't it prevent the inevitable? Maybe the deity of the Serpent isles decided not to take Sarah away from her. Nothing was clear, but she knew it gave her a second chance. Now was the time to act. Miss Fortune for her part took a nap in Kai'Sa's arms as she carried her home. For Sarah, everything that happened was like a dream. It started as a nightmare and ended with a miracle. She remembered little after Gangplank shot her. But she remembered seeing Kai'Sa for the last time. Kai'Sa was the one who sent her to the afterlife to meet her parents. But when Sarah opened her eyes, she saw a familiar face, the face of her beloved. However, Illaoi was most pleased with the events that took place. She buried the demons of the past. Fixed the mistake from years ago. She bid farewell to Gangplank. Her conscience was clear. Now she could move on.

"We're here," Illaoi said.

All three went inside. Kai'Sa put Miss Fortune on the bed. She felt comfortable being back in bed after today. Kai'Sa stood next to her, holding her hand and looking restless. Sarah looked at her.

"Hey."

Kai'Sa didn't answer at first.

"I thought I'd lost you forever."

Miss Fortune smiled.

"Me too."

"Never scare me like that again."

"I'll try, but I'm not promising."

They both laughed. They only stared at each other for the next few minutes. Miss Fortune glanced at Illaoi, who was standing in the room's corner. She seemed serene. Sarah had never seen her like this before.

"Thank you, Illaoi."

Illaoi nodded in agreement.

"You can relax now. Gangplank won't trouble you no more."

"This is more true for you."

Illaoi grinned.

"Yeah, you're right."

"I'll take my leave. Take some rest. It's been a rough day."

Just as Illaoi was about to leave, Kai'Sa asked.

"Illaoi? Are we on the same page?"

Illaoi turned and walked over to the two women.

"Yeah, we're on the same page," she said, stretching her fist towards them. Kai'Sa and Miss Fortune placed their fists next to Illaoi's.

Despite all their differences, they still found a common language. The start of something new.

"See you later."

Illaoi left the house, leaving Kai'Sa and Miss Fortune alone. Kai'Sa felt unusual. What happened made her think about a lot of things, or at least for the future. While she was pondering, Sarah interrupted her.

"What are you thinking about, sunshine?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad you're alive."

"It's not just that," Miss Fortune caressed Kai'Sa's hair. "There's something else."

Instead of answering, Kai'Sa just kissed Sarah.

"I don't know what I would've done without you."

"You would've found someone else."

"There is no other like you."

"You're making me blush."

"Would you bring the wine?"

Kai'Sa looked at her with surprise. "You'll drink? After everything that happened today?"

"If that's the way to get you to tell me what's disturbing you, then yes. There are other ways as well, but we'll leave them for another time," Miss Fortune winked at her.

Kai'Sa went to get the jug of wine and two glasses. They poured some of it into their glasses. After they took a sip from it, Miss Fortune continued the conversation.

"Now tell me what's the problem?"

"When I saw you get shot. Everything crumbled inside of me. I couldn't believe this could be the end. I didn't want to imagine what I would do without you. What if you had died in that moment?"

Miss Fortune was listening to her taking small sips from the wine.

"I realized how much you mean to me. And the thought of losing you drove me insane. When I read the letter you wrote, I panicked. Will I never see you again? I want to."

Kai'Sa couldn't continue.

"What are you trying to tell me, Kai?" Miss Fortune asked, continuing to take sips from her glass, and she poured herself more wine.

How should Kai'Sa tell her? It was only today that this thought crossed her mind to take the next step. She wasn't ready for it at all. It was so spontaneous, but today's events reminded her that there might be no other chance. She took a deep breath and continued with her plan.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Miss Sarah Fortune, will you marry me?"

Miss Fortune nearly choked on the wine she was drinking. This wasn't something she expected. She expected everything else, but not this. Not only was this day crazy, but now it got even crazier. Sarah grabbed Kai'Sa and pulled her onto the bed. Kai'Sa lay on top of her. A long, passionate kiss followed. When the kiss was over, the covenant followed.

"Yes."

Kai'Sa lit up with joy.

"I don't have a ring but."

"Don't talk. Just kiss me again."

Summer was ending. It was time for them to return to the Institute. Kai'Sa could hardly have expected such a turn of events. But who would? She was already engaged to Miss Fortune. Strange what a crazy summer it really was. To be honest, she didn't want to leave Bilgewater. She got used to the climate, the people, and she enjoyed being near the ocean. But everything good must end, eventually. The ship with which they would return to the Institute was waiting for them at the port. Illaoi escorted them to the port.

"Well, I guess that was it. We experienced a lot together. Hope to see you again."

"Illaoi? Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Miss Fortune asked.

"I never liked the Institute. You know it."

"But you have nothing more to do in Bilgewater."

Illaoi thought. Miss Fortune had a point. But the idea of returning to the Institute didn't fascinate her.

"We are a team. And this team doesn't split," Kai'Sa interrupted and stretched her fist.

Miss Fortune looked at her with a smile and placed her fist next to Kai'Sa's.

"And you?" both ladies looked at her.

Illaoi grasped the hint. If she has to be honest, she got used to their company. She didn't want to admit it, but it was nice to be with them.

"Team," Illaoi placed her fist next to theirs.

"But you know I hate the booze there."

"I wouldn't forgive you if you weren't at our wedding," Miss Fortune giggled.

"That can't be the only reason you insist for me to come. Someone has to keep you on a leash."

"Well, you know the answer."

All three women laughed as they boarded the ship. Sarah leaned her head on Kai'Sa's shoulder. Kai'Sa kissed her on the forehead. They just enjoyed the view as the ship raced across the stormy ocean. Kai'Sa was thinking about all the hardships they've been through together. Everything that happened only strengthened their relationship. There was only one thing left. To vow eternal union when the day comes. Unfortunately, fate would play yet another trick on them, namely whether their union was really as indestructible as they thought.

A few days later they were back in the Institute. It was exhilarating to be here again. Illaoi felt like a fish out of water.

"Why did I even agree to come?" she thought to herself.

Kassadin greeted Kai'Sa and her company.

"Kai'Sa!"

"Dad!" Kai'Sa ran to him and hugged him.

"I'm glad you are all okay. I heard what happened in Bilgewater."

"Did you hear the other news?"

"What are they about?"

Kai'Sa glanced at Miss Fortune and nodded to the pirate lady to come closer.

"We're getting married," Kai'Sa answered. She found it difficult to hide her excitement.

Kassadin felt delighted with the news his daughter shared. A single tear slid from his eyes.

"Kai'Sa you don't know how glad I am for you. You deserve it. I am sure you will be happy together."

All three ladies looked around the Institute. There was a hectic preparation for a big event. Everyone was running left and right. They also noticed a new face. She was a girl with pink hair and was moving on a mobile stage. She was just issuing orders. Something spectacular was being prepared.

"Who is she?" Kai'Sa asked her father.

"As far as I understand, she is a famous singer from Piltover. Her name is Seraphine. She came here recently and will perform a concert tonight. She insisted on a proper introduction for a star of her caliber."

"That could be the reason she moves on a mobile stage instead of walking."

"Most likely it is."

"She looks like a spoiled."

Miss Fortune motioned for Illaoi not to finish her sentence, noticing that the Piltover star was approaching them.

"Whatever."

"Hello! I'm Seraphine the biggest celebrity in all of Runeterra!"

Miss Fortune was the first to introduce herself.

"Sarah Fortune, nice to meet you."

"I heard about your adventures in Bilgewater. It's amazing how you did it all by yourself!"

"I didn't do it alone," Miss Fortune invited Kai'Sa and Illaoi to introduce themselves.

"Illaoi."

"Kai'Sa."

"This is my fiancee," Sarah added.

They didn't fascinate Seraphine. Least Kai'Sa did. She felt disgusted that Miss Fortune might be engaged to her.

"Well, I hope you come to the concert later. I will be glad to have you."

"Sure," Miss Fortune replied.

In the evening, all three ladies were at the concert. Everything was pretty glamorous. Seraphine had made sure everything was perfect. While Illaoi and Kai'Sa were not big fans of her singing, Miss Fortune was enjoying herself.

"It's like torturing a cat," Illaoi joked.

"It's not a lie," Kai'Sa added.

But what caught Kai'Sa's attention was the way Sarah looked at the so-called star. That look. What's worse is that Seraphine was looking at her most of the time during the concert. This irritated Kai'Sa. A sense of insecurity awoke in her. If she only knew, her intuition wouldn't deceive her. After the concert, Seraphine again spoke to Miss Fortune.

"Did you like my performance?"

"It was amazing."

"Do you mind if we play a couple of games together on the Rift tomorrow?"

"With pleasure."

Kai'Sa just stared at them as they talked. It was as if she wasn't there. Illaoi patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't be so depressed. You're getting married soon. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah," she replied, but it felt something was amiss.

And so the days at the Institute passed one by one. With each passing day, the day of their wedding was approaching. Miss Fortune and Seraphine became close while Kai'Sa stood aside. She felt left out from Sarah. She blamed herself. When or rather what went wrong. Luckily for her, Illaoi was there to calm her down when she fell into a hole.

"Sarah still loves me, doesn't she?"

That question would always piss off Illaoi. But she had no choice. And she herself noticed that something was wrong. When she tried to explain to Miss Fortune that she was ignoring Kai'Sa she got little attention from her. One evening Kai'Sa spotted Seraphine in the corridors of the Institute.

"What are you trying to achieve?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You sure as hell know what I'm talking about!"

"It's about Sarah, isn't it? It's simple I want her for myself."

"She is my fiancee. We'll get married soon."

"First, it doesn't matter that she's your fiancee. And second, the wedding is unlikely to happen. I mean, look at yourself, you're a freak. She deserves someone better like me."

Kai'Sa clenched her fists. Anger was building inside of her and was ready to rush against Seraphine. The Piltover star approached her.

"Come on, hit me. I dare you."

Kai'Sa abstained.

"Let me tell you something. We celebrities are used to getting what we want by any means, necessary."

The next evening Miss Fortune and Seraphine had agreed to go to the Institute bar. Sarah asked Kai'Sa if she wanted to come, but just the mention of that name aroused animosity in her. "You never wanted to get to know her!" Miss Fortune snapped. Kai'Sa couldn't stand it anymore and rushed out of the room. While waiting for her at the bar, Seraphine ordered a drink for her and Sarah and set off her plan. She took out a small bottle with an unknown substance inside and poured it in Sarah's glass. Miss Fortune arrived and looked tense.

"What's wrong?"

"Kai'Sa and I argued."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll get over it. But now a toast."

"Cheers."

Kai'Sa was in the Institute gardens. She was furious.

"I knew I'd find you here."

"What do you want Illaoi?"

"To find out why you're so mad. But I think I already know."

"Sarah doesn't understand! She's manipulating her!"

"Account me, I want to beat her up since we first encountered her."

"But what you have to do now is go to the bar and get back what belongs to you, Sarah. That's all the advice I can give you. Stop feeling sorry for yourself you have no fault in this. It's just another challenge."

"I think this is the toughest of them all."

"That's why you have to act now."

Kai'Sa rushed out of the gardens and went to the bar. She was looking for Miss Fortune, but she wasn't there. She asked the bartender where they had gone and he said they went to Seraphine's room. Kai'Sa ran to her room. What she saw seemed unreal. Her lover was with Seraphine.

"Self induce the corruption or the destruction of sober thoughts."

"It's not true," "It's not real," these thoughts raced through her head "Sarah." She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She froze in consternation. With each passing minute that she stood there watching, her heart sank and tears welled up from her eyes. Kai'Sa wanted to vanish. Maybe no one wants her. It was all a lie. "Run!" And so she did. Kai'Sa ran with all her might. She cried but didn't stop running. She didn't want to be here anymore. For her, there was nothing left. Kai'Sa collided with her father. It horrified Kassadin to see her like that.

"Kai'Sa? What happened?"

"All is a lie! It's all so completely fake!" She sobbed and pounded on his chest.

"Kai'Sa please tell me what happened?"

"Sarah is with her. She doesn't love me! She never did," Kai'Sa was a wreck at that moment.

"I must disappear. I have no place here."

"But where?"

"Where I came from."

Illaoi was in her room. She was drinking rum. It didn't taste like the rum in Bilgewater, but that's what the Institute offered in terms of alcohol. She was ready to go to bed when someone knocked at the door. It was Kassadin.

"We need to talk."

Miss Fortune was waking up. Her head ached, and she felt dizzy.

"Kai'Sa?" she said, thinking she is sleeping next to her beloved.

"What Kai'Sa? It's me, Seraphine!"

Miss Fortune looked dismayed and immediately got out of bed, grabbing the blanket with her.

"What am I doing here?"

"Well, we were at the bar. We drank a bit and ended up here with me. I guess my little potion did it's trick."

Miss Fortune looked at her with disgust.

"Did you drug me?"

"I wouldn't say drugged. I rather predisposed you to sleep with me," Seraphine said, chuckling mischievously.

At that moment, the door slammed open.

"What the fuck did you do?!" Illaoi shouted.

"You have no right to enter someone else's property this way!" Seraphine yelled.

"All right. I'm sick of you!"

Illaoi grabbed her by the legs and tossed her across the room. She crashed onto the coffee table. She turned to Sarah with a disenchanted look that also contained a great deal of resentment.

"What did you do last night?"

"I don't remember. I don't know what happened. We were at the bar. And after that, I can't remember a thing. But she seems to have drugged me."

"She did what?"

Illaoi turned to Seraphine, who still wasn't sure where she's at after the collision with the table.

"Why, you little!"

"Leave her for now. What happened?" Sarah asked attentively.

"Your fiancee ran away."

"Kai'Sa? She's left the Institute?"

"You heard right. Kassadin told me she was on her way to Icathia."

"Do you think that?"

"That's exactly what I think."

Miss Fortune was in fright. She ignored Kai'Sa when she needed her the most. She didn't notice that she was hurting. How could she be so foolish? Her conscience was eating her from within.

"Get dressed and let's go after her. Before it's too late."

Miss Fortune dressed up in an instant and left the room.

"Sarah, I'll see you again, won't I?"

Miss Fortune turned around and spat in Seraphine's face.

"You won't get away with this! I know a lot of influential people! You'll be out of the Institute the moment you come back!"

"Like I give a shit about this goddamn place!" Illaoi said.

The two women went to the Institute stables. They took two horses and set out to Icathia. They didn't have time to lose. How naïve could Miss Fortune be to believe Seraphine? Would they get to Icathia in time? What if they are too late? Too many questions and not enough answers.

Kai'Sa returned home to Icathia. She felt discouraged. Grief filled her. She never thought she would come back here again. And least of all to return to the darkness of the Void. So many memories flooded her mind. Many of them were not pleasant. But it didn't matter for her. She felt betrayed, defeated. She's better off returning there. Nobody cares about her, at least in the dark she can grieve as much as she wants. She reached a cave it was an entrance to the world below the Void. She went inside. A chill ran down her spine.

"Kai'Sa!"

She didn't turn around but knew who called her out.

"Kai'Sa please don't do it. I took you for granted and I'm sorry for that. Lately in the Institute I didn't even bother to ask you if you're doing alright. I didn't stay true to my words, and I broke our bond. What happened was nonsense, but I didn't think about the price I'd pay for it. I failed you. You deserve way more than what I showed you in recent times. Kai'Sa you mean the world to me. You can't leave just like that. Don't leave me alone. I know I fucked up and no words can explain how much I regret it. I love you! Please forgive me."

Kai'Sa couldn't handle it anymore. She turned to Sarah.

"You're lying! Your love is a lie! You hurt me in the cruelest way possible. Sarah, how could you do this to me! Why did you do it? You never cared about how I felt. What you meant to me. And you threw everything aside. I gave you my heart, and you crushed it! You are callous. Fuck the wedding. Fuck the day, fuck the dawn and fuck the place where you came from!"

Kai'Sa wept. The pain was unbearable and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Everything revolves around you. It always has been like that," Tears cascaded down Miss Fortune's face.

"Get out of my life! I never want to see you again. You are an awful person. I wish I had never met you!"

Miss Fortune lost hope. There was no meaning anymore. She fell to her knees and spread her arms. She looked up to Kai'Sa.

"Then let it all end. Finish me. I am the reason for all your pain. It's all my fault. Just do it."

Kai'Sa looked at her pitifully. All kinds of emotions raged in her, but she couldn't do it. Her heart wouldn't let her. Kai'Sa dropped to her knees and broke down. She couldn't do it. Miss Fortune embraced her, weeping as she whispered.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."


End file.
